evergreenacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryce Coupé
Bryce Coupé is an Evergreen student and is the older brother of Carrie Coupé. He used to be a member of a family of assassins in France up until they were murdered two years ago, causing him and his sister to run away to Romania, where they stayed until the school recruited them. Biography Born in Marseille, France, Bryce lived a very unique life, something he thought was normal that was actual quite unusual. From a very young age, Bryce was constantly moved throughout France with his family, never settling in a place for more than a month or two before heading off to another destination. Bryce lived in isolation, never leaving the home they were temporarily in and never interacting with anyone besides his family members. As such, he developed an extremely close relationship with his younger sister, Carrie. Bryce did not attend formal schooling, but instead was homeschooled, most often by his father. In addition to learning necessary skills kids his age would learn, he received special lessons in martial arts. Bryce found this incredibly odd, but never spoke up to question it. In his mind, this is just what children his age did. He also occasionally got lessons from his mother, but he struggled immensely with the information she provided him so those lessons were very infrequent. As he grew older, Bryce began learning more and more about martial arts, even moving to weapon training by age seven. Bryce excelled in these lessons of fighting and his skills only grew with age. When Bryce was 10, he was finally informed on why the family’s lifestyle was so peculiar. His parents revealed to both him and his sister that they were a family of assassins and the two siblings were to follow in the family trade. At first, he resisted the idea and was hesitant to accept, but his family assured that they only killed horrible people who deserved their punishment. This helped settle his nerves and apprehensions, so the two accepted and joined their parents as assassins. At first, Alric and Veronica brought the children on missions so they could observe and study how to perform properly, but once in a while their parents would let the children complete the mission themselves, performing their own killings. Over the years, the two got better and better at their job, perfected their skills, and became quite the deadly team. A few years later, Bryce’s parents gave him and Carrie the job to kill a man and his family, despate the fact that they knew he was innocent. Bryce was shocked to find this out, considering it went against everything he thought the family stood for. Bryce wanted to speak out against the decision, but considering they were children and the job had been paid for already, their parents refused to listen to their concerns and demanded the siblings carry out the job. And that’s what they did. However, they instantly regretted this choice. This decision alone cause the duo to question everything they’ve done to that point and wonder if they were really doing the right thing by following in their parent’s footsteps. Of course, they made sure to never make their thoughts known to their parents and kept it a secret between themselves. When Bryce was 15, their parents took on a job to kill a mafia boss. Everything seemed to go according to plan, just like any other mission. However, unbeknownst to them, his father was spotted fleeing the scene by one of the henchman of the boss. Soon enough, the mafia got their revenge, killing their parents while Bryce and Carrie were out on a job of their own. As soon as they realized their parents were dead, he and Carrie instantly fled to safety to try and contact relatives nearby for assistance. Only they had all been killed as well, leaving Bryce and Carrie on their own. Upon hearing their entire family was murdered, the siblings drew the conclusion that they would be hunted down next and officially went on the run. They changed their appearance by dying their natural blonde hair dark and, equipped with fake IDs courtesy of Carrie, they fled to Romania by train where they went off the grid for a couple months. They remained in hiding, not daring to make themselves known in case they were caught. Even once they were positive nobody had followed them, they continued to stay on the move, constantly moving from city to city with new identities each trip to protect themselves. After a while, they decided to continue the family job of assassination out of desperation to stay alive. Only this time, they enacted their own rule. No innocent was to be killed. Ever. From that moment on, they lived their life with this new mantra and only accepted jobs that fell under this qualification. Once Bryce and Carrie were contacted by the school, they were wary to accept, but ended up deciding to take the school up on its offer. They deemed the academy to be a safer situation than their current one so decided accepting was their best choice. Personality Ever since he was a child, Bryce had been groomed not to form close bonds with others. He was never allowed to associate with other children his age, which upset him, but he never let it show. Thus, Bryce grew up as somewhat of a loner and never got much experience in social settings. One of the most important lessons Bryce was taught by his father was the value of family and how it was his duty to be there for his sister no matter what. As such, Bryce developed a very strong bond with Carrie while growing up. The two got along extremely well together and Bryce has become extremely protective of his little sister over the years. Bryce would do anything for her, even if it meant giving up his own life to save hers. Although the two are close, Bryce is by no means over protective of his younger sister. He knows she has the ability to handle herself and, as such, doesn't find it necessary to smother her and constantly check on her. Bryce will only show obvious signs of emotional distress if there's a highly probable chance that Carrie could be fatally wounded or die. Bryce takes direction very well and is very loyal to those he trusts. Bryce is not one to take the lead, but will if he believes he is best for the job. For most of his life, Bryce was solitary and not very outspoken. However, due to what has happened in the past couple of years, his personality has evolved and he is slightly more extroverted. Being on his own has forced him to interact with other people to survive and as such, he has gained more experience socializing with others, though he will still avoid large groups if possible. Strengths *Due to Bryce’s training, he is very effective in a wide array of weaponry. This spans from knives and swords to throwing weapons and guns. His knowledge and skill with these weapons is top-notch and he has yet to encounter a weapon he can’t use effectively. *His specialty however, is poison. Many of Bryce’s weapons are often traced with some form of poison, be it deadly or not. He is skilled with poisons of various natures (injections, natural, pill-based, etc) and has even been able to make his own if necessary. It is guaranteed that Bryce has a vial of poison on his body at all times for use as he sees fit. *Additionally, he is skilled in various forms of martial arts and knows a multitude of ways to disarm an enemy, permanently if necessary. Bryce is light on his feet and has very fast reflexes which make it easier for him to be adaptable in the field. *Bryce is able to fluently speak French and English and is fluent in French Sign Language (FSL) with the ability to pick up other dialects of the language easily. He has also nearly mastered Romanian. Bryce and Carrie have also developed a system of communication between themselves using primarily whistles. Weaknesses *Bryce is fairly useless with any form of technology. He tends to avoid using it as much as possible and cannot understand how to skillfully operate it in the slightest. He has learned how to operate the most basic of technology (like using the Internet) but is unable to perform any complex functions and gets lost when the tech talk is being spoken. *While Bryce is by no means stupid, he’s nowhere near the most intelligent person around. He highly doubts himself in his ability to construct plans that will succeed so he tends to leave this task to others. *Bryce has been part of a team since birth so as a result, he generally relies on others, which can prove dangerous if he needs to work solo. He has leaned on his parents and then Carrie for support his whole life, so operating on his own is a scenario that makes him anxious and uncomfortable. *He also has a very short-term mindset which makes it harder for him to strategize into the future. Trivia *Bryce is always carrying multiple weapons on his person, all of which are hidden from view. *When on missions with his parents, Bryce would fall into a support role. However, when he was only with his sister, Bryce was often the one to kill the target. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Squad Mercier Category:Boyhoy Category:Active Character